hollowcovefandomcom-20200214-history
Character - Vreikala
Information below is public knowledge unless noted otherwise. Full Name: Vreikala Netherai. This is elvish for "Purple Flame, She Who Is Not" Nicknames: Vrei, 'Kala, "V" Biographical: *Level: 40. She is however apprenticed to a more powerful mage so does not consider herself an all-powerful Mistress of the Universe. *Class: Mage, specializing in Necromancy and elements of ice(water) and Shadowmancy *RP Power: She can be quite persuasive when she wants to be. (not well known: She can manipulate souls, almost on par with Outsiders such as Devils or certain demons) *Race: High Elf, though supernatural creatures, high level priests and knights, and natural creatures like dragonkin would see she's Dhampir. (See below for my notes on dhampirs) *Gender: Female *Date of Birth: The exact date is unknown, or she just doesn't say. But she'll claim to have been born in winter. *Age: Physically she's about 442 years old, but as she was unwittingly subjected to 300 years of forced stasis she claims only 142 years. It's hard to tell with elves anyway. *Hair: Deep dark black that catches violet glints in certain light *Skin: A fragile looking alabaster white. Those in close proximity to her may even see delicate patterns of veins, leading some to assume she's some sort of albino. She really isn't though. *Eyes: Dark violet, with more warmth from a red undertone than a cool one. *Height: 5ft 10in, tall for most elves but she says it's normal for her family *Weight: 132 lbs. She looks slender but has been filling out more lately. Place of Residence: Springwood Vale, Aossi Isle, Hollow Cove, Sinfar Islands Place of Birth: The area she's in now, only it was known as Pelenlotaure en'Estela (Garden of Hope) then, at least among the elves. Relatives: None living that she is aware of Enemies: She holds no love for Crusaders, knights or zealot humans Allies: No official declarations but she considers Springwood citizens as 'her people' now, whether they return the sentiment or not. ((*Dhampirs- Most loresets on Dhampir seem to give them all the benefits of being a vampire without the associated penalties. I don't like that, so while Vrei does have many benefits of her vampiric blood, she also has drawbacks. Some are not as strong as they would be in a vampire (she can be in the sun for a time and blister/burn before actually imploding into ash), but she is not a Mary Sue.)) Occupation: Mage Crafting: Baker & Chef in training Appearance: Tall, a contrast of light and dark. Her elven heritage grants her the beauty of the race though she doesn't seem to know this. She has an ethereal grace to her as well, granted by her half-vampire nature. She always has a peacock feather somewhere on her person, most often as an earring in her left ear. Fashion of Choice: When left on her own she favors dark colors and simple, practical lines. Recently however the local Seamstress Kimiku has gifted her with a luxurious rich purple gown that Vrei has fallen in love with, which may broaden her clothing choices in the future. Armor of Choice: Enchanted cloth tunic and leggings with some minor silver adornments. Weapons of Choice: She prefers other people do the physical fighting, but she relies heavily on her own grasp of magic while in a battle. She typically carries a staff given to her by her Magi Mistress, that looks like a simple gnarled branch adorned with a bright glowing crystal at the top. She carries a dagger otherwise and has some knowledge of short swords though is never seen to use them. Special Abilities: She passes for a full blooded elf quite easily. Even those who should know her for what she is can experience doubts of their own judgement. She maintains a low grade personal enchantment on herself at all times though it's questionable whether she is even aware of it. True Sight will not show a dramatic change, though her facial structure will be seen as more angular and with a sharp, predatorial allure. Her eyeteeth are slightly elongated but no more than has been seen on humans or other elves, though again True Sight will show more noticable points. (Not publicly known) She can and has been known to weave some minor magics into the food she cooks, mostly to do with calming and a sense of comfort. It's likely she could do more , but has chosen not to yet. Personality: *Alignment: Neutral Evil. She will follow Laws of the land to the letter, if not always the spirit. Her own likes and dislikes go further to endear the people around her to her, thus keeping everyone safe. *Motivations: Short term motivations shift. Generally speaking though she seeks perfection in her art and her cooking, and can be seen to get highly frustrated when either one falls short of her expectations. *Disposition: Patient almost to the point of strategic calculation. Many consider her friendly, and while she claims to have no diplomatic talent she can be seen to subtly adjust her manners to fall more in line with those around her at the time. *Outlook: Cautiously hopeful *Positive Personality Traits: Generous, slow to temper, curious, humble as far as it will get her closer to learning what she wants to know *Negative Personality Traits: Manipulative, tends to be highly judgemental of humans (if not outright racist), quick to show disgust with ignorance and outright stupidity. *Misc. Quirks: The more she complains, the less likely it is that she's actually irritated (especially in regards to individuals, like children or fae). She likes the concept of the fairy tale Hansel & Gretel and tends to play up the idea she's a "cookie witch" out of amusement. She likes animals and has been known in the past to have a house full of pets of all sorts. She reads the raunchiest, trashiest, most scandalous romance novels she can get her hands on, but hides all of them away. Religion/Philosophy: She speaks of following the Shrouded Lady, though keeps the particulars to herself. ((Not known- Her philosophy is that Undeath is in fact a blessing of her Goddess, beyond Life and the natural death that sends mortals to their eternal afterlife. She considers other Undead as holy and blessed, and will get incredibly angry if she believes they are wasting the gift on petty activities.)) Sexuality: Heterosexual, though she can visually appreciate a beautiful or sensuous woman. Affiliations: Guild or Group: Springwood Vale's Council Rank: Magical Advisor to the Council (not a Councilor herself) *Faction: Wanderon, specifically the Morninglory Accord *Faction: Indigo Rose, the root group for both Barras z'Hind and Rosae Inferni *Faction: Rosae Inferni , as an agent. (these factions will be elaborated on as I update the wiki. They are all player made, with lore that spans almost 20 years, several games and multiple players) Interests: Likes: Cats, roughneck 'savage brute' males, fine food & drink, learning subjects that help her in her necromancy and being treated like an equal, snow Dislikes: Braggart mages who act like destruction is no big deal, babies, pixies (though there are exceptions), filth, being trapped Favorite Foods: She's never seen to actually eat anything, though she'll sample and taste as she cooks Favorite Drinks: Light wines, clear teas Favorite Colors: Usually dark blues, purples, but with Kimiku's help she's branching out into deep jewel tones Hobbies: reading trashy brain-candy bodice ripper novels, collecting poetry and fictional stories, researching recipes Misc. Details: Played by What Famous Person: Gemma Aerterton Theme Songs: Why choose one? She has a playlist! ☀https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL31Nqk1TOV3UE8XE_v8er0C3qzFpaYynB History: Highly personal. I may update this eventually. Category:Characters Category:Rosae Inferni